


Its about time

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, past iron bull/merrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: A short ficlet about Merrill and Krem getting cute and getting together after Merrill has an encounter with Bull.





	1. Chapter 1

Merrill wasn’t sure what drew her back to Ferelden from her charges in Kirkwall. She’d heard Hawke had been seen at some place called Skyhold, knew Varric had been making waves in the world again… Perhaps she had simply been lonely.

Lonely no more, however.

The soft, contented chuckle of the man known as The Iron Bull, reached her ears as she closed the door to his room at the inn behind her.  Her legs wobbled and she leaned against it for support as she tried to get her bearings back.  He was certainly a lot of man.  She giggled to herself and, when she could walk straight, she started down the stairs.

She only got about halfway down, turned the corner on the stairs, and banged right into a breastplate.  She rubbed her nose to the sound of whomever it was calling out their apologies.  “No, no worries!” she said, clearing the stars from her vision. “I should have watched where I was going. Don’t worry about me.”

And then she looked up. Her voice deserted her a moment as she stared up unto the soft brown (concerned) eyes of the person she’d run into. “Oh yes.  No need to worry about me.” She managed to say as a blush stole across her cheeks. _Oh no, he’s so good looking._

“Are you sure?”

Oh even his voice was adorable. “Ah, ah.  Yes.  Yes.  Just fine!” She flashed him a smile as her heart skipped a beat.

“Well that’s good.” He smiled at her. “Is the chief still in his room?”

The blush on her face intensified. “Yes, yes.  He’s still in there. He was the last time I checked. Which was only a few moments ago, so he’s probably still in there? Or there’s a door up there he may have left already.” Then she cut herself off with a bit to her lower lip.

“Nah, he’s probably still up there. He doesn’t like to move for a while afterwards.  I’m Krem.” He extended his hand.

She shook it and smiled at him again, “Nice to meet you Krem. I… think I will be going now?” Then she fled down the stairs.

As the days rolled by and she invested more time into helping the Inquisition and teaching the mages some of the things Keeper Marethari had taught her, mostly about center and balance. In the evenings she would slip into the tavern and watch Krem and smile.

The first few times he didn’t notice her, but after a while he would see her come in, wave (sometimes wink which would steal her breath away) and then go back to whatever story he was telling to the patrons.

Sometimes they would run into each other outside of the Tavern and Merrill would blush and stammer and Krem would smile and she would swear she could see him blushing too before they both nervously parted ways.

After a few weeks of this Merrill decided that she’d had enough.  Face aflame she marched into the tavern and yanked Krem’s face down to hers and kissed him.  Cheers and hoots came from all around them and after a few moments Krem responded to the kiss and pulled her close to him. “You sure about this?” He asked her, and yes he was blushing.

“As sure as anyone can be.” She replied, by some miracle her voice steady.

Then she heard an exasperated Bull from his seat, “Its about damned time.”


	2. Kadan

They took this relationship slow.  Too slow for Merrill, though she was more than happy to move at Krem’s pace.  

She would do _anything_ to make him happy.  

Eventually, Krem extended a hand to Merrill and cleared his throat, a blush lighting up his cheeks.  “Ah, Merrill?  Would you join me?”

She nodded and took his hand in hers.  “Of course,” she smiled, “Where are we going?”

His blush intensified and he looked up the stairs for a moment and coughed.  

“Oh!” Her face lit up and she blushed herself.  “Oh, of course.  Right!” and followed him as he led her up the stairs.

When the door shut behind them she was in his arms, kissing him.  She could never get over how wonderful his chapped lips felt on hers or the warm slide of his tongue against hers. When she finally pulled away from the kiss they were both breathless.

“Oh, Kadan…” he mumbled and then froze in place.

“Kadan?” She asked him, eyes suddenly very wide.

“Oh, I er…”

She took his face in her hands and kissed his nose.  “Say it again Ma vhenan, say it again!”

“Kadan,” he said again and pulled her even closer to him, enfolding her in a tight hug. “Kadan.” He murmured the word over and over again in her ear until they moved and tumbled into bed together.


End file.
